Wrong, just wrong
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (sexual humor) Marco bothers the other shamans in the middle of the night for some strange supplies, which leads into a night of horror.


WARNING.

Sexual situation ahead! Don't read!

()()()

He was woken for a very sound sleep, it was still dark out but there was a steady stream of moonlight pouring through the window. Using this light he reached over to check the alarm clock, it was close to one O'clock in the morning but the knock came again. Laying his down he pretend that whoever it was would go away, but the knocking kept coming louder and louder.

"Someone get that?" Chocoluv said without lifting his head. "Horohoro?" The Ainu snored loudly in reply, face buried deeply into the pillow. "Ren?" The Chinese boy cracked open an eye, in a second his kwan-dao was only a millimeter away from the nose.  
"I'll get it!" He shot out of bed cheerfully while going to the door, his smile drop when he found the leader of the X laws standing there looking very stern. They stood there blinking at each other, "yes?"

"Do you have a step stool?" Marco asked without emotion in his tone.

"A _step_ stool," Chocoluv was going to do a joke but he noticed the gun was ready to go off. "Uh, yeah. I'll get it quickly," he silently backed over to the closet to snatch up the step stool and came back. "Can I ask, what do you need a step stool for?"

"I need to change a light bulb and I broke the old stool," Marco shifted about as he looked around. His answer was pretty quick, and very odd sounding.

"Whatever," Chocoluv closed the door slowly before returning to bed.

(-)

"Let me get this straight," Anna said. "You woke me up for _rubber gloves?_"

"As much I hate to say I require assistance from a person that has the seed of Hao's evil," Marco said. "I require rubber gloves, and please don't ask any questions. I and Denbat had encounter with one of the minions of evil, it got messy and I don't want to get into it." He gave Anna the glaring "look" as she returned it, they were like that for a few minutes.

"No." Anna closed the door, "he has the nerve to make it sound like I'm some sort of a slut."

Marco grumbled, he was going to get those rubber gloves somewhere else tonight. Maybe one of his team mates would have them, he was going to ask them anyway.

(-)

"It's two in the morning," Laurch said. Marco gave him the glaring "look" that caused the man to stiffen up, "okay, okay. Evil never sleep and nether should we, right?"

"I need some rubber.."

"Rubber?" Laurch didn't give the leader a chance to finish his sentence, scratching his head a bit confuse. Before Marco could finish with what he was saying the man laughed, "oh! _Rubbers_, I didn't know you have it in ya'. Well," Laurch reached into his pocket to pull out a long "string" of packaged condoms to hand over to Marco before closing the door, afterwards wild laughter was heard behind the door. Marco blushed madly as he walked away.

(-)

"A pair of rubber gloves?" Meene was still rubbing some sleep from her eyes, "I don't want to know but I think there's some in the kitchen." She disappeared behind the door and within seconds she came back with a pair of yellow rubber gloves, "please don't tell me. I don't want to know." With that Meene went back to bed.

(-)

Lyserg laid in bed, Jeanne was inside of the iron maiden. Marco didn't trust Lyserg enough to spend any time alone with Jeanne so Denbat would "stand watch" in his absents, the young boy shifted and winced in his sleep when he heard the large blonde man. Strange thing was it was muffled, as if there was a wall in between them.  
In fact there was.

The words _chocolate syrup_ could be made out, or at least what he thinks is _chocolate syrup_.

Several seconds later he there was a strange sound, a constant _reshun_ing noise that sped up. Lyserg open his eyes as he heard someone moaning, than speaking Italian so loud it could be heard through the walls. A female's voice could be heard, soon this person was screaming French as there was snaps of rubber.  
"Use that step latter! Use that STEP LAAAA!"

Lyserg had to bite his own hand to keep from screaming, Denbat used his gun and Jeanne did scream but was silence by the iron maiden. The ghost had to leave the room quickly, their masters envied them.

(-)

"MORE CHOCOLATE! MORE! USE THAT GLOVE!"

"Oh gods," the shamans of team Funbari Osen muttered.

"Do you remember when we use to play that game Eliza?" Faust asked his spirit.

"OH GODS!" The shamans shouted in fear and disgust.

(-)

"What have I done?" Laurch shivered as he heard the Italian-French words and the strange sounds, "make it stop!"

(-)

Ren had walked out into the hallway, Kwan-dao thirsting for blood and the Chinese boy in dire need of sleep. His team mates followed him, Meene open the door and joined the angry mob.

"Alright, the reign of terror ends _**here**_!" Tao Ren shouted while lifting his blade at the door.

"Hey, if they are in the _act_," Horohoro did air quotes on the last word. "Wouldn't we have to see them naked?"

"Oh man, he's right!" Chocoluv shouted as he and several people ran away, the very thought of Marco... Was repulsive in any form.

"Okay," Marco voice said. "Flip over for the Marco Polo expedition."

Ren swallowed the rising bile. He was alone in the hall, alone with the sounds of the wrongness happening behind the closed door.  
He backed away, and never returned.

(-)

Day had came, Hao was out on the edge of Patch Village all right admiring the stars with a young girl Tamao. He was curious about the terrified looks along with the tired eyes among many of the shamans. He found two of the Hanagumi, Macchi and Mari, standing near the coffee machine.  
"Good morning," Hao looked over at Macchi. Normally the redhead would be practically hyper - even more so than before - so much so that he wouldn't wish sending her on any enemy. But she barely could lift her arm, she had dark rings under her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Hello, Hao-sama." Kanna walked onto the scene. "I had a good night's rest."

Hao look at Kanna, he raised a brow. "Kanna, may I ask why do you have some chocolate syrup smeared on your chest, and you thigh?"


End file.
